A portable generator may include an engine that converts fuel into kinetic energy and a generator that converts the kinetic energy into electricity. Portable generators may be used to provide electricity in a variety of scenarios such as backup power in emergencies, and remote power for camping or construction.
A portable generator may require regular service and maintenance. For example, a portable generator may include a fuel tank that is to be refilled as the fuel is consumed during use. Additionally, a portable generator may be lubricated with oil that should be regularly replaced. Use of the portable generator may be irregular or sporadic. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for techniques for monitoring generators. Further advantages will become apparent from the disclosure provided below.